This invention relates to a color changing lamp. More particularly, the invention provides for a lamp wherein the light source is able to transmit through different color filters through a filtering mechanism constructed as part of the light, so that the color of the light emanating from the color changing lamp can be selectively varied according to preference and situation. The color changing lamp of the invention may also talk optionally include an adjustable focus light or lamp, so that the lamp or light fixture can be adjusted so as to selectively provide either a more focused beam to illuminate a smaller area, or a less focused beam to provide more general area lighting, the light so generated being of a different selected color or colors.